


Peel My Bannanas?

by YAR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bannanas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAR/pseuds/YAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second published fan-fic. Please feel welcome to comment, I can take any harshness. (Exept the kind on my weight.) Please enjoy this short story created purely from my imagination!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peel My Bannanas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josthefiendandcamthequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthefiendandcamthequeen/gifts).



> If you like it, please subscribe and comment for more or for a special request on anything, let me know.

The cool water trickled from Malfoy`s pale skin as Harry quickly stood up to share a kiss.   
" Did I do okay?" Harry said enthusiastically.  
" You did fine my boy. Especially well for your first time." Malfoy shuddered.  
" Thank you sir."  
" Now leave me be."  
" Of course, sir."  
As Harry shuffled out of the enormous shower chamber, Malfoy wiped a soft smile off his face with a damp cloth.  
I`'ll be sure to request that Harry boy to come when I feel a certain... tension. Malfoy thought with a smirk.

The following day was a blur for Sir Malfoy. He absolutely loved that he could have the entire country come to his feet with the snap of his long delicate fingers.  
He liked being abnormally rich. Although Daddy did most of the work these days, Draco made all the big decisions. Being head of the board was hard. Sitting t a desk all day, people bringing gifts, severs at your knees. And with all this stress, sometimes Draco needed relieving. Sometimes it was a professional, but mostly it was a server. And he preferred men company over women. 

Especially that Harry boy...

Now that's a man that actually made Draco`s toes curl.  
Although he never told the boy this.

He liked making Harry bring bananas and doing naughty things with those bananas. In fact he called harry by his stripper name, "Bannanas Lips." Malfoy thought it to be very sexy.  
Draco enjoyed making Harry scream,

"PEEL MY BANNANAS!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
